Computers are often used for managing and storing digital photos, videos, audio files, and other similar “media items”, which are also referred to as “media files”. Typically, media items are organised for graphical display in “folders”, which can be logically arranged and graphically displayed as hierarchical “folder trees”. Folders are graphical icons that logically reference media items that are referred to as being “contained” in the folders.
Metadata can be associated with media items. Metadata may include the location where the media file was captured, the size of the media file and so on.
Computer applications are currently available that are used for browsing and managing media files on a computer. Some of these applications can perform filtering, thereby displaying only media items that meet specified criteria.